The story takes a spin...
by peach fuzz
Summary: Its highschool time, and matts a freshman and lizzie and her pals are juniors. Kate falls head over heels for matt and gordo and miranda hook up...where does that leave lizzie?? *more chapters coming soon*


*Read this first* **This story takes place when Lizzie and Matt are in high school, and Matt is a Freshman and Lizzie is a Junior.all people are the same.**  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
"Matt give me the phone!!!" yelled Lizzie. Matt ran upstairs and locked himself and the phone into his bedroom. "MOM! Matt won't give me the phone!! "Matt give your sister the phone," answered her parents in unison. Reluctantly Matt stumbled out of his room and handed the phone to Lizzie. She grabbed the phone and ran into her room to call Miranda. After fifteen minutes of talking about what to wear Lizzie finally got dressed, and left for school. * * *  
  
At school that day, during lunch Kate was being her usual flaunty self. After making fun of all the kids in the "dork hallway" she strutted towards Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo. With a menacing look in her eyes she glared at Lizzie. "I'm on to you McGuire," she sneered, "meet me in the girls' room after school." Lizzie stammered,"B-B-But.," but Kate was gone already. Miranda and Gordo looked at her questioningly, "What was that all about?" asked Gordo. Lizzie replied with a shrug, and the three of them left.  
  
All throughout the day Lizzie worried about what Kate wanted.she kept thinking of everything she had done recently, and she knew she did nothing to disturb Kate. So what was this all about? She would find out soon enough. * * *  
  
After school Miranda and Gordo left Lizzie at her locker, wishing her the best and Lizzie went into the bathroom. The girls room was empty- compliments of Kate, Lizzie presumed. So there it was.just the two of them.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about.?" Lizzie said. "I'm on to your little brother; I'm on to everything he does." "Matt?? Is this about something he did? Whatever it was it isn't my fault" "It's not what he did exactly.more of what he didn't do," Kate replied. "Kate what are you talking about?? Matt's a little freshman.you hate freshman" "Well," said Kate, softening up a bit," next to Ethan, your brother is the most gorgeous thing I have ever met." "Kate you have got to be kidding-your crushing on my little brother!?!?" "McGuire if you tell anyone about this you will be ground so low that not even the dorks will want to be with you. You have to have me over when Matt will be home. Lizzie please! All those times I never helped you out- you have to do this for me." "I don't know Kate. I mean won't that be a little weird-you and my little brother?"  
  
"C'mon Lizzie," Kat says in a whiny voice. "Fine Kate.whatever you want. But you aren't going to make fun of him or backstab him or do anything like that.right?" "No Lizzie this is the real deal. And don't think that this means you and I are friends now or anything likes that" "Sure thing Kate. You can come over tonight after dinner" "Great, tell Matt to expect some company," Kate said as she left. "Oh boy."thought Lizzie as she slowly walked home.  
  
* * *  
  
That night while Lizzie was doing her homework the doorbell rang. Lizzie looked at the clock-it was too early for Kate. She looked outside. Oh it was Gordo and Miranda. Great they could be of some support when Kate arrived. But-OH NO!!-Lizzie promised not to tell anyone about this. And Miranda can't keep a secret if her life depended on it. Reluctantly she opend the door and let them in.  
  
"Lizzie, Miranda and I have something to tell you," Gordo said," now don't be mad." "Fine.what is it guys" "Well ya know how I told you I liked someone this morning," Miranda said. *Whoops I must have not been paying attention,* thought Lizzie, but she nodded her head anyways. "Well...me and Gordo...we're sort of a thing" "Wha-What!" "Please don't be mad.its just-we both had feelings for each other-and its nothing serious yet.but.Um Lizzie-why is Kate Sanders coming to your door?" Gordo said Lizzie sighed.*This life stuff gets worse every day,* she thought.  
  
*END OF CHAPTER 1* 


End file.
